The World Can't Make Me
by XxVamping-Bella-DarknessxX
Summary: You now learn the truth of Edward's human life from the minute her turned 17, the Spanish influenza, women and ofcourse. His first love. Edward struggled through his last year of his life, with love, heart breaks and dead love ones.


**Be sure to read my others stories like "She's Gone" and "A night of distaste then love" :) Its would be wonderful if you guys do! **

_**Edward's POV**_

_Chapter 1_

I sighed, as my father missed my birthday once again today. He entered through the door and yawned. "Sorry son.' He whispered as he passed me, everyone watched me as I stood. Grabbing my new journal and walking upstairs to my room. Everytime, everytime. He misses something that means something to me, he can't just take a break can he! I slammed the door, uncaring for the birthday guest that were here. I heard my mother saying her goodbyes to them. I sighed and walked over to my desk that sat at the edge of my room in front of the beautiful open window. I sighed and grabbed my ink pen and threw the cap at the wall, and calmed down as best as I could, just do I wasn't tearing my pages in half and squirting ink everywhere. I sighed and begun to write.

_**Journal entry 1**_

_September 20, 1917. _

_Today was my birthday, it wasn't everyday I have a big party thrown for me. I received wonderful and quite amazing gifts, like this journal. My gifts included things like books, clothing, and beautiful crisp black piano from my parents, my father has been giving my piano lessons for quite awhile now, its very enjoyable knowing how to composed your very own music and listen to the music that it makes. Maybe one day I could be pianist, who knows. _

_There is a Ball next week for the city, I plan on going. I didn't have a date or anyone to escort, but I didn't care much honestly. I went for a stroll yesterday, I met someone, she was...very escapist, her beautiful topaz eyes, perfect figure, beautiful full lips, light brown hair and amazing personality. I wasn't the man to go for looks, I raised to find a women with personality, and that every women is truly beautiful. _

_It was very hard to get her out my head, I mean...it was like she was luring me in almost. She was perfect in everway. Maybe I should escort her to the ball? Other then that, I knew my parents were going, so I had to come really. I truly did enjoy family time, it was what kept us one. But my father was always gone do to work, keeping us slightly distant. I mean him being a successful lawyer supplied a lot of advantages for me, such as piano lessons and putting me in private school. But ofcourse, all his absence was made up by my mother, who was always around to comfort me. _

_But now I actually wanted to become a soldier, join the army. War was raging mostly through my__ adolescence, I wanted to join for that reason. _

_But I must stop writing now, night is coming and I'm getting quite tired, its been quite a long day._

_**End of Journal entry 1**_

I sighed and put the journal in my top drawer of my desk and sighed, I pulled off my shirt and took off my clacks, draping them both over the dresser and sighed. It let me in my boxers, I walked over to the bed and got under the cover and thought over things then fell asleep.

I fluttered my eyes open to find hard lit sun shining through my window, I grumbled and pulled the covers over my face. I tried my best to go back to sleep but couldn't, I grumbled a little as I stood and walked over to my closet and pulled down some blue jeans and a white tank top along with a t-shirt to go over. I pulled those on and walked downstairs and found my mother cooking and my dad saying goodbye and kissing her on the cheek. I frowned as I saw him head towards the door and looked at mother.

She noticed me and frowned, putting the food on the plates for us and then curled her lips and walked overt o me and hugged me. My eyes watered slightly and hugged back. "Mother...he never takes a break. Never. " I whispered and she frowned and hushed my, pulling away she held my shoulders. "Hun, he has a full time job. I know it very ah rd, when he get home tonight I'll tell him to try and take some time off ok?" I nodded and shrugged out her hands and went over to the dining area and pulled out her chair and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled and sat down and i pushed her in the took my seat across from her and smiled. I looked down at my food, eggs, toast and bacon. I begun to eat and heard a small knock at the door, before she can stand I stood up. "I'll get it mother."I whispered and opened the door and found a women facing the back to the door. "Miss?" I questioned and she turned to me.

Vanessa.

I smiled at her warmly as she smiled back "hello again. I didn't know you lived here." she giggles, I swallowed. 'Its quite alright, its wonderful to see you again." I nodded at her and she smiled back "May I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside as she walked in. She wore a beautiful red velvet dress with beautiful lace at the ends and a her corset showing. It was quite attractive, ill admit. She looked around and I looked over at my now standing mother, who was looking at Vanessa curiously.

I stepped froward 'This is Vanessa mother" I smiled at mother and then we shared a glance at Vanessa, who was smiling. "Hello." She looked at me with a smile, I nodded. Mother smiled widely, then went back tot he dining area. Huh? I was obviously confused but passed it off and looked at Vanessa. "I was going to ask to escort you to the ball Miss Luz?" She smiled and nodded "but of course Edward, I would be ever so grateful to be escorted by a gentleman like your self." I felt myself blush, I shook my head. "Thank you, I'll pick you up next Friday at 7:00 where we met?" I asked, she nodded and smiled. "but of course!"

I smiled, but realized I was still hungry. I looked down but back up and sighed "I"m afraid, you must go. I was slightly in the middle of breakfast with my mother' I stated, she nods with a smile. "I hope to see you later Mr. Masen."

I sighed and walked back into the dining area after she left and sat back across from my mother, my food cold now but I ate it anyhow. My mother chuckled and shook her head, I looked up confused. "Yes?" I questioned, she shook her head again. "You never told me you had a new love interest." I shook my head quickly. "No no! Its not like that! We're friends that it.' She shrugged' If you insist" she muttered but ignored it and ate.

After my mother and I finished our food, I gladly made it my responsibility to wash our dishes. For the rest of the day we talked, strolled and read books. My mother and I had a very strong connection with our relationship, my father like I said before, was never around meaning we've always had a lot of good time to spend on each other. We walked back hope before sundown and I went into the living area and pulled out a book from the shelf and begun to read it before I got tired and kinda fell asleep with the book in my hands.


End file.
